Arthur and the Trucks
* Coming Soon |writer=* Paul Larson * Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |previous= Thomas and Emily |next= Murdoch the Strong Engine }} Arthur and the Trucks is the thirty-sixth episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot A brand new tank engine was racing across the Island of Sodor. He was very excited and he didn't want to be late. “Right on time,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “This is Arthur, he's here to shunt trucks and pull freight.” “Nice to meet you,” said Arthur politely. Thomas and Percy looked at Arthur. He looked very smart. “And he's got a spotless record,” added Sir Topham Hatt. “What's a spotless record?” asked Percy. “It means he's never been naughty or made a mess,” replied Thomas. The three engines were soon at work. Thomas and Percy were bumping trucks. They knew this was naughty, but they were having great fun. “Join in Arthur,” said Thomas. “No thank you,” said Arthur. He'd never been naughty. Arthur's first job was to push a trainload of fruit to market. Then the trucks started singing. “A root toot toe, we want to go. The fruit’s going off cuz you're too slow.” “How rude!” puffed Arthur. This gave Thomas a naughty idea. “Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like the trucks singing,” he said to Arthur, “You must stop them.” “Thank you,” said Arthur, “I will.” Arthur was glad he could keep the trucks in order. “He'll never stop the trucks from singing,” laughed Thomas. Arthur chuffed cheerfully through the countryside. Then the trucks started singing again. “Chug, chug, chuff. You tug and you huff. But you're so rusty you can't even puff.” “Stop singing,” huffed Arthur, “Trucks should do as they are told.” The troublesome trucks were cross. If they couldn't sing, they would teach Arthur a lesson instead. “We'll show him,” they giggled, “He can't push us around.” Arthur struggled over bridges, and he huffed and puffed through tunnels. Finally, Arthur reached the top of Gordon's Hill. “You can't catch us,” laughed the trucks, “Wee!” But there was trouble ahead. Duck had stopped at the crossing at the bottom of the hill. Arthur's driver applied the breaks but it was too late. Squashed fruit flew everywhere. “Yuck!” Duck groaned. Arthur was upset. His spotless record was ruined. “Peep-Peep. What a mess,” puffed Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt was very annoyed. “What happened here?” “The trucks were singing. I tried to stop them, but they made me go too fast.” “Please, Sir, it's my fault." And Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt what he had done. “Well Arthur, it's fruitless for me to say more, but Thomas you must help clean up this mess.” Harvey arrived with the breakdown train. He could see there was a lot of work to do. Everyone worked hard and Thomas took the loaded trucks away. That evening, Arthur was having the squashed fruit cleaned out of his funnel. “I'm sorry I played a trick on you,” said Thomas. “Thanks for owning up to it,” replied Arthur. “Maybe spotless records are made to be broken,” smiled Thomas. “And then mended again,” finished Arthur, “Just like friendships.” Characters * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * * * * * * * Horrid Lorry Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * The Windmill * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel Trivia *This episode is based on the season 7 episode The Spotless Record . Category:Engine Friends Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about Arthur Category:Completed Episodes